Broken
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: Little is known about the new Titan, but when Batman suddenly appears out of no where does it mean there's more to her then Robin comprehended? Will she be taken away? Robin/OC
1. Bruce Wayne

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His name….you already know it…..Bruce Wayne eccentric billionaire playboy….if you already know this and you're in reality you already know he's Batman, greatest detective on earth. But since right now we're in the other world we're probably the only ones who know this.

We're probably the only ones who are about to hear his story…..it consist of past love, betrayal, shock, fighting for the rights, and kidnapping. So, here it goes.

Bruce Wayne walked the dark hallways of Wayne Manor to sit in his office, Alfred was making dinner and ever since Tim joined the Teen Titans and Ryan his son left for college, his home had seemed even emptier, so empty that it even creeped _him_ out.

Rooms that had once been filled with music and laughter were now full of dust and Bruce had to admit it.

He was painfully lonely. As much as Wonder Woman tried, even she couldn't fill the hole in his heart. Bruce missed the feeling of being whole…..he missed Sarah……

It seemed like only yesterday his world fell apart. That day Ryan had been 3. He and Sarah had only expected to have one child, but when they discovered she was pregnant again they were equally thrilled. And they went through the months as normal they would of Ryan…..then it happened.

Sarah went into labor 3 months early, the day still haunted him. It filled his dreams. So realistic he would find himself yelling into the night.

In the dreams, he was carrying Ryan and running for a hospital room and the end of the hallway, his wives dying screams were clear. But no matter how much he ran he never caught up. Finally when he reached the door Sarah's sister Mary would throw the door open and the tears of pain here clear in her eyes as she ran by him yelling," This is your fault!! You took my sister away!!" it seemed she were hugging herself when he thought back to it. But then he realized she was carrying something, probably her purse…

On that day he lost his wife and child. And Ryan lost his mother and little brother or sister. He remembered that he didn't want to know the gender, he had always thought it would be another boy, since it was common in both families. Sarah had known, she used to tease him, trying to get him to guess……but it didn't work……

"Master Bruce!" called his butler," Dinner is ready!!"

"huh? Be there in a sec Alfred!" Before heading for dinner he stopped to look around him. Unknowingly he had wondered into a room he had left locked.

It was the baby room at which he was to have raised his departed child. This seemed to be happening a lot lately, he seemed to be finding his way back to this room for some reason. With a lump in his throat but no tears in his dark black eyes, he turned from the room and went to eat dinner. When he reached the staircase, a beeping sound protruded from his pocket, weary and a little hungry he pulled out the old JLU communicator and turned it on," Batman here."  
"Batman," repeated the usual monotone of the Martian Manhunter," We have a high tech robbery and we need your assistance."  
"I'll be there in a bit, where's it at?"

"Jump City Jump Bank."

"That's the Teen Titan's territory"

"Yes but they could still use your assistance. IT appears The Joker was there."

"Very well."


	2. The girl

Well, here it is

Well, here it is! Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and that I didn't keep you waiting too long!

Chapter 2

The Hostage

Well, here it is! Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and that I didn't keep you waiting too long!

At The banks, Detectives and superheroes alike were investigating the robbery. Green Arrow and Green Lantern were no exception. They were waiting in the office of the Banks President to interrogate one of the witnesses and the hostage. Right now, Robin was talking to them, and for some reason it was taking a while. Green Lantern was anxious to get back to patrolling the city with Sheara I think its pronounced Shy-eer-ya

But Green Arrow was chilling, leaning back in a leather chair that had 'died of natural causes'. Green Lantern finally stood up," That's it, I'm going to get the witness-"

"Chill GL, you can makeout-I mean patrol with your girlfriend later."

"Shut up!!" he looked away fromthe green archer for a few seconds,

green Arrow smiled under his hat, feeling satisfied "What are we even doing here? This is Teen Titan territory!"

"That's true, but because this is a JLU enemy it's our right to be here, and my right to kick that spikey punks butt if he takes any longer!" He stormed up to the door but before he could open it, it was done for him. Robin the and witness looked at him surprise. Robin glared at him suspiciously," What were you doing Green?"

"Getting ready to kick your butt!!" he cooled off and looked down at the witness, whom Green Arrow could see quite clearly. She had to be 16, her black shoulder length hair was under a green worn hat, she wore a blue jean coat and jeans. Her most extravagant feature was her beautiful blue eyes hidden granny glasses. Judging by the way she kept her head down, he could see she wasn't used to much attention. He had been hoping to use bad cop good cop but now he didn't have the heart to even THINK about worrying her. He didn't know why. Green Arrow waved Robin away, "Go on go on. It's our turn bud."  
"Yeah." Robin glanced the girl a anxious look and walked out the door. Green Arrow then pulled a small black chair by him," Come and park it by me kid."

As soon as she did so, he picked up a file, "This, is your file, you know everyone has one, but I'm not interested in that, I hate files, I like it when the person TELLS me who they are. So, what's your name kid?"

"S-s-sam. Sam Richards."

"Sam Richards, I'm Green Arrow, and that grumpy guy is Green Lantern. Now look, I know you've had a long day, but how about telling us what you saw? Why you were at the bank?"  
The girl opened her mouth to say something then covered her mouth and bowed her head. Then after a few seconds raised it again, "I--I-I had to cash some money for my mother….and before I knew it a truck crashed through the wall, and I was forced on my knees, a bag over my head, I heard men yelling."

"So it was just a bank robbery?"

"maybe, but." The girl stopped

"go on."

"Right before they put the bag over my head I got a glimpse of what's in the truck, a super, plasma charged ion holder, a gyro gun, and chemically charged cable."

"So?"  
"They aren't very strong apart, but if you add the right crystal and combine them, they can become a power sucking gun."

How do you know this?"

"I did a project on it in 1st grade."  
"Alright, so what kind of crystal?"  
"Thor's BloodDrop Sapphire. It was in the bank but they must of changed banks, because when you guys arrived they didn't take anything else with them, besides the money to stage it as a bank robbery."  
"HM! I think I like you kiddo." He turned to GL," Get on the horn with Martian Manhunter and tell them our situation."  
Green Lantern nodded and left. Green Arrow turned back to the girl," I must say, I'm impressed, what grade are you in kiddo?"

"I-I-I finished school 3 years ago."

"Wow you really are brainy, well, thanks for your help, we'll call you back in if we need any more questions."

"Th-thank you sir." With that she stood up and left. When she opened the door Robin was still there.

Green A looked surprise," Can we help you??"  
"I'm supposed to escort her home."

"Says who?"  
"Says John, lets's go miss." And with that they walked out. Just as they did Batman went into the same room, barely aware of the teens who left, "Alright I'm here, what do you need me to see?"

"Sorry to tell you this, but heeh heh, we don't need you."  
Now, of course like I said, no one in this world knows who Batman is, or where he lives besides a few chosen. So Green Arrow had no idea Batman had flown over 500 miles on a empty stomach just to hear he wasn't needed. Luckily he was a master of keeping a cool head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the witness had a lot of information. And it just happens she's a genius so………well, she kind of did your job for you."

"Who was she?"

"The hostage."

"Did it even occur to you that she might of just planted information to lead you away?"

"Wha? But-"  
"I was sent here to do a job. I intend on furfilling it to the end." With that he walked by.

--

A few minutes earlier.

The hostage and teen hero side by side exited the bank. Robin casting weary glances around him. Making sure they weren't being followed. He maintained his professional outlook until they were plenty far away from the bank before he pulled Sam into the alley and hugged her tightly," You alright? When I heard about the robbery………I was so worried."

"I'm fine…..thank you." She rested her head against his shoulder tiredly, "it was a little exhausting ,dealing with everyone."

"Were they harsh? Rude?"

"No, Green Arrow was kind of odd but in a really good way. Comforting."

"And Lantern?"

" I had a feeling he had better things to do."

"That's him alright, he's not really like that don't worry."

"You know me."  
"Exactly." He hugged her a little tightly before releasing her," Don't worry, you don't have to go on shift tonight. You've been through enough today."

"You sure?"

"Of course. The world can live without StormDancer for one night."

" You're probably right. My mother is probably frantic, she hates it when I stay out past 4:30 Especially without me telling her."

"Yeah. Here let me walk you till we get atleast a block away."

So they rejoined the crowd . No indication that they were friends. Robin resuming his professional appearance. He kept his word and left when they were a block away. Then Sam tucked on her hat, making sure it was secure before continuing home. She wasn't 3 feet into the house before her mother was on her, hugging her tightly, almost smothering.

"Where have you been?? It's 7!! You were supposed to be home hours ago!! Why didn't you call!? I saw what happened at the bank!! That why I gave you a cell phone!! I was worried sick Samantha!!"

"I'm sorry."

Her mother just tsked briskly, her blond-brown hair tied into a tight gun, her green eyes glaring down at her with a mixture of anger and worry. Sam bowed her head sadly

," I-I-I'm sorry."

"Just, go do your homework till dinners ready."

"Y-Y-Yes." She hurried up the stairs and hurried to her room. Closing the door behind her. She stood there hugging herself sadly. Why did her mother have to be so overprotective like that? Most mothers were overprotective. I mean, isn't that what they say? Father's protect their daughter's and Mother's protect their sons. Well, I guess she might act like that cause she didn't have a father to protect her she might trying to make up for it . She did sorta have father at one point……….but at the same time she didn't……..she still remembered the pain in her arm, the dizziness of the fumes…….seeing the machine shining as it lowered down on her…….hearing that laughter………she snapped herself out of the pain and walked up to the mirror, pulling off her hat and jacket allowing both hair and small shape to be revealed. Her black silky hair falling down to just past shoulder length. There were times when she felt like she was being hidden from the world. Like her mother was hiding her……but that was ridicules……right? But then again, why did her mother always make her wear hats with her hair all tucked into it? And giant coats about 3 sizes to big? And glasses that obscured her eyes? Sam was unusually smart, and it fustrated her when she didn't know the answers to questions which wasn't very often. but in confidence of her mother she brushed it aside. And laid on her bed drifting off…..

chapt 2! What do you think? Well, tell!! Please


	3. DA DA DA

Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!! It's my second most popular story!! 3 reviews!! please write more and I'll be more abliged to do the same

Chapter 3

couldn't think of chapter nameso it will be called……………….

_**CHAPTER**__**!! **_star wars music

Batman scanned across the crime scene one last time. He had been there for quite a while so long in fact almost everyone was gone. But something didn't seem right, he kept going over the evidence over and over. Making sure that he didn't miss anything, but so far everything that girl had said had been correct. …so he had been wrong in assuming she had been sent to plant false information. But how did she know so much? Nothing seemed to make sense…. +his bat senses were tingling lol+ but he cast the bank one last glance before leaving. He needed answers +like you all said!!+

--

Sam awoke to her name being called. She must of slept longer then she realized cause the sun was down. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then realized the blanket was on her. Her mother must of come in, she smiled sadly. Her mother was doing stuff like this a lot……. not that she minded she loved her mother, she was all the family Sam had, and vice versa. They had always had each other. And no one else. When she did stuff like this it made Sam feel bad that she had taken the advancement test and got out of school 3 years ago without telling her. And that she was a doing stuff behind her back……..she really loved mother and wished she could do more for her……… Like tell her about why she finished school early…..but she didn't want to tell her mother that she didn't' have any friend…well none besides Robin.

"Sam!! Dinner!!"  
She snapped out of the trance and hurried down the stairs. Dinner was Chef salad, like it was every Wednesday, her mother like to eat in schedules……and dress in schedules…..and shower in schedules……. all mom's have there flaws. Right?

Like tonight, her mother was obviously upset at her for being late. Which ate Sam up in the inside, so she tried to cheer her up after they were done eating ", Hey Mom how was work?"  
"The same as usual."  
"Oh,"'

"shouldn't you be putting the dishes away?"

Sam's heart fell, but she tried to hide it with a smile," Yes mom." She picked up the dishes and walked into the other room.

--

Wayne mansion.

Bruce was in the bat cave, that much was obvious to Alfred. That's where he always spent his time, especially after a difficult mission and he couldn't figure it out. But today was different, Bruce had this weird look in her eyes, he didn't seem quite with the world, but just enough to keep from running into walls. Deciding to help, he put Master Bruce's food on a tray and brought it down. Bruce was just as Alfred excepted, on the computer typing away.

"Master Bruce, your food is getting cold."  
"Just set it down, I'll eat it later

"Yes, if I do that though you'll hide it under a rock and I'll never see it again until it starts molding." Alfred knew how to deal with these phases, just go along with it.

"What's this one about?"

" A girl."

"Hmm? "

"Not THAT kind, the hostage. She knew too much about the robbery, I just have a weird feeling…"

"So your investigating her?"  
"More or less." A website came up, "Here it is, The Government files,

"Name: Samantha Sarah Richards

"Birth: July 21 1991

Location: Jump City

"Imediate relations: Jonas Richards-" and he stopped

"Master Bruce?"  
"Jonas Richards……..is Sarah's sister……."

"Oh? Quite, she did have a older sister didn't she?"

"I haven't seen her in years…..she took Sarah's death pretty hard….."  
"Yes. You 2 never got along have you?"  
"No. …" he paused for a sec," I had heard she got remarried….then divorced….she always was a monk short of a choir. But technically we are family so I should stop by sometime………..it's strange though….I never heard she had a child. But Sarah told me she always wanted one."

And now she's got her wish."  
"Yeah… Alfred. Put the food in the fridge, I have some place I have to go."

WAHOO!! Chapter 3!! Probably not as good as my last one but I'm only human!! Tell me how I did!! Review!! Please!!


	4. Freak Storm or Storm Caused by a freak?

I know, chapter names kinda lengthy, but think about it.

Chapter 4

The sun had set, and the Richards house was silent. Jonas was sleeping soundly, but Sam was just laying in bed, having already taken a rest. She just couldn't' sleep. With nothing else to think of she walked over to her backpack and took a small blue wrist band.

"Maybe StormDancer can come out tonight."

--

Next morning

Bruce Wayne sat in his limo as they drove into Jump City, he had thought it be wiser not to bring attention to himself as Batman. Beside's this wasn't official JLU business this was just family business. But he wasn't alone.

His son ,Ryan hung his head out the window, a little green at the gills," You could of warned me we were going halfway across the country!! Or atleast given me a more of a heads up!! I would of never gone to that party!! My head still hurts!"

"Why were you partying anyway?"  
"It's college!! WE just got through our final exam and we...uh... wanted to express our enthusiasm……."  
"Good cover."

Ryan just moaned and continued to hang his head out the window. People always said he was the spitting image of his father except for his longer hair which his father threatened to cut.. But they acted nothing alike. But his father sympathisize for him.

"I need to get a newspaper anyway, we'll stop at a pharmacy and get some."

"Joy joy. Hey, Dad? Was it supposed to rain today?"  
"Hm? No."

"Well, it's pouring!!" he pulled his head in, hair dripping from so much water. "Can I atleast get a hair dryer?"

"Him……….this is one of those time's when I wonder if I have a son or a daughter…."  
"HEY!"

Bruce ignored him, and turned to Alfred who was driving, " Can we stop up at here? At the pharmacy?"  
"Of course." And with that he pulled over.

While Bruce got the newspaper, Ryan made 2 important stops, 1 to get some aspirin 2 to stop by the magazine rack to pick up Shonen Jump.

His father was already in the car by the time he got the cash register, ahead of him was a old man. Just chatting with the register man. Ryan, who enjoyed the company of others, decided to start conversation, "Hey Some weather we're having eh? That freak storm"

The man in line turned to look at him," It was more like a storm caused by a freak."  
"Come again?"

But insteade of answering him, his register friend just turned to his friend," Now now, The Titans are just doing there best."  
Ryan was intrigued" You mean there's a new hero?"

"Yup, name escaped me though, just appears about a month ago"

"Never heard."

"That's cause no ones ever got a picture of them, Anytime anyone tries to everything electric goes beserk. Video cameras, camera's, even watches, not to mention the storm prevents anyone from seeing her face. Or his. A regular Jump City Zorro."

Ryan, opened his mouth to talk, but Alfred was honking the horn so he just paid for his stuff and left. Deciding not to tell his father about this.

Since his father and Robin weren't exactly talking . So he just opened his SJ to see what was happening to Naruto

--

Meanwhile, the Richards were just enjoying breakfast ,on Saturday's it was oatmeal.

Luckily, she had forgiven her daughter and was only half as angry.

Sam ,however barely noticed, her all nighter had left her exhausted. Though she tried to hide it. She barely acknowledged the news until she hear the name 'StormDancer' then she threw her head up.

The newslady was sitting outside ,"I am standing at Ocean Avenue where, just just hours ago the Teen Titans arrested the High 5. But they weren't alone, along with them was the new member known as StormDancer. So far no pictures have been taken of this hero, but many eyewitness accounts have been made but none have been very accurate due to the storm. Some say it was a teenager, others say it was a short 6th grader."  
6th grader?! She wasn't that short was she?! Sure she was no Shaq but a 6th grader ?!

"And now all of Jump City is in the after math of the battle which is the storm. Although no one knows when it came from, only that it started when the new hero arrived. And there is only one other thing certain there is a new hero on the streets: StormDancer."

AT first Sam had a extreme feeling of pride but her mother crushed it, "Honestly, people that age running around with weapons!! Who would let there child do that!?"

That comment alone caused Sam to die a little in the inside. She had made sure her mother didn't know. Ever since she became a hero, she had felt like she was betraying her mother. …..but if she knew…..

"SAM?"

"Yes!"

"Did you not sleep well last night?"

Sam had completely forgotten about her all nighter, but her slowly burning energy reminded her.

"Not really."  
"But you sure went to be early enough…."  
"It-it-it was the storm!! Stupid StormDancer!!" nice cover, and technically it was StormDancer's fault

"I'm glad your beginning to see what freaks are for what they truly are."

"Yes of…course." It seemed almost ironic she was the daughter of a anti-superhero advocate.

Speaking of heroes, she had to go.

"Hey mom, May I please go out today?"

"Where would you go?"  
Oh boy, think think," OH you know the usual, bookstore, library, post office."  
"Oh as long as your back by 3."  
"Yes mom thank you." Unable to believe her good luck, she hugged her mom, grabbed her backpack and hurried outside.

It was early morning, not even the street vendors were out yet, just the street cleaners. But they paid no attention to the short girl as she ran down the alley. But they did notice the lightning strike.

REVIEW REVIEW!! Oh dont worry, all will be revieled soon my devoted readers. Oh and i do accept constructive critisicm. I LIVE FOR IT!! is my punctuation better? Honestly?


	5. The Fight,The meeting,and the BAT part 1

Enjoy!!

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Fight the Meeting, and the BAt, part 1

This is the first chapter you'll see the StormDancer in action. Oh warning, there's 1 cuss word. and also this is my first time writing a fight scene so please don't give up on me!!

--

Meanwhile in the Titans Tower,

Everyone was slowly stirring out of there sleeping state. One by one they drifted into the living/dining/kitchen room. Unsurprised Robin was up. But the look on his face was a surprise to everyone. OK not really.

Raven the most emotionally intoned was the first to notice the look of deep thinking on his face," What's wrong? Trying to figure out who Slade is again?"  
"Huh? No. It's Sam." what the F? Not everything i think about has to do with Slade

"what about her? Where's she anyway?"  
"With Kid Flash. She has to get registered in the JLU satillite"  
"Is that smart? Or is that why your worried? Are you jealous?"  
"NO. It's just something I've been thinking about ever since we met her Last month. When she helped us. It's just….she just reminds me of someone…"  
"Who?"  
"That's the thing…I don't know…"

"Maybe….if I entered your mind-"  
"Sorry Raven….it's better if I figure it out on my own…I appreciate it though."

Out of no where the alarms started going off and Robin was on the computer immediately," It's Johnny Rancid! He's attacking the city. TITANS GO!!"

--

He was back,

The Jerk on the Bike.

And he had a new toy.

Rex.3 Huge metal dragon tore through the roofs of some buildings, the people inside running for cover as the debris fell.

The debris was destroyed by a blast of sonic cannon. And there stood the heroes of Jump City the Teen Titans.

They lunged forward. But the acid breath pushed them. Back. Raven was the only one to get close enough, but the acid burnt through the shield.

The battle forced them to split up, Cyborg and Robin were the closest, while Beast Boy and Starfire attacked from afar. And Raven covered them.

Cyborg yelled over to Robin as they ducked under a car," Got any bright ideas Bird Boy??"  
"I'm thinking!" he concentrated. The monsters fire and acid kept them afar. They needed someone…….

Like StormDancer.

He fumbled for his communicator ,"StormDancer!! You read me?"

His friends voice buzzed on," Robin? Did I hear something?"

"It's probably a 2 ton dragon!! Look, we need you and Kid Flash down here now!!"  
"I'll hurry." And she was out.

'she better get here soon.' Thought Robin. With a battle cry he leapt forward.

--

Bruce Wayne and his son were at there hotel, none other then the Wayne Marriot. None other then the suite. Bruce was sitting on a velvet chair reading a newspaper, and his son had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed in a black shirt with jean jacket.

"? Sight seeing? Seeing Aunt Jonas? So Dad, what are we doing today"

"You're looking at it."  
"What? Staying here."  
in his monotone voice he said," Wow, you're a genius."  
"But, I only have 3 months off of college!!"  
Bruce peered over his newspaper at his confused son," Do you know how many days off I get a year?"  
"I don't know"!"  
"Not enough. So when I'm not getting freaking cats out of trees or listening to business ideas I like to relax."  
Ryan was about to argue but decided, he knew his father must have been tense about getting ready to meet Aunt Jonas again. He was a little nervous himself, so he decided to do what was best. "Fine I'll stay here too and waste this beautiful day."  
"Thank you...something's off about this whole, Jonas having a kid...ohwell"  
Ryan plopped down on the couch and flipped the TV on. Instead of seeing Scrubs, it was the news.

"'Breaking news, Johnny Rancid has struck again, tearing down downtown, the Teen Titans are on the scene but people are advised to take cover and stay out of tall buildings"

Bruce's hands tightened on his newspaper

"Wait what's this, help has arrived! We Are trying to get a closer look but our equipment is going crazy."  
Ryan pondered, "It must be StormDancer."  
"StormDancer? Whose that?"  
"Dope!"

--

Help had indeed arrived. The mysterious hero, and her accomplice Kid Flash were there.

For the first time people were actually able to see what the StormDancer looked like

It was indeed a girl .a TEENAGE girl obviously

She wore a blue shirt, one sleeve was a webbed belle sleeve while the other one was skin tight to her elbow, and black skintight pants. But that wasn't what looked weird. Her mask was metallic cloth tied around her eyes like a bandana. But was stuck out most was the mechanical backpack that attached to her at the elbows.

Turning to Kid Flash she said something that no one could hear. He just nodded and ran off. The heroine gosh I hate using that word raised her hands. Electricity leapt out of the building and stuck the dragon in the side, leaving a gorge. It roared in pain before it healed over. It turned to her and started spraying at her. gosh that sounds wrong, I am a Baptist so don't take any of this wrong!! But she leapt to the side. Throwing another strike at it. She heard someone called her name and ran in his direction.

Robin sighed with relief when he saw Sam run up to them including Kid Flash. She knelt down, "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah. Do you think you can control it?"  
"I don't know, I've never controlled anything that big before."  
"First time for anything Stormy." Said Cyborg

"But this thing has a will of his own. I've never done anything like that."  
They paused for a sec, a faint drizzle had started,

"Man girl, does it always have to rain when you fight??"  
"Sorry, Cy, I haven't been able to control it yet." She was slightly scared, she had never been in this kind of situation when the city needed her alone. What if she messed up? Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up. Robin was looking at her intently, "It's up to you. Do you think you can do this?"

Sam gazed into his eyes for a sec then nodded. "I need to get close." She turned to Cyborg," Can you throw me?"

"Throw you?! Are you sure?"  
"Its' the only way."

"If you're sure." He picked up like pike, her head faced forward," Are you absolutely certain?"  
"YES!!"  
Alright alright!! And with that she went flying through the air he turned to Robin,' That was the weirdest thing I've ever done."

--

Good news, Sam's plan worked! She was on the back of the Dragon

Bad news? HER PLAN WORKED SHE WAS ON THE BACK OF A DRAGON!!

Sam tried to steady herself by sending electricity into feet. Which stuck her feet to monster. she knelt down to put her hands on the back of the beast, the rain was blurring her vision but her energy was centered. She felt her energy enter the monster, taking grip on the monsters nervous system. Blue electricity leapt from her hands and dug into the monster.

Just when she thought she had control of it, something happened happened.

It spoke to her.

"You're mine." it said in a cold voice.

Cords leapt out of the dragon and before Sam could do anything they caught her around the wrists and knees; pulling her down. Sam fought against it but the grip was cutting her wrists. The chords drug her down on her knees.

She was helpless

'How could things get worse?' she thought to herself bitterly.

As though to answer the dragons tail rose high above her head, taking the shape of a scorpion tail.

'shit!!' oooooooooh!! i cussed!! don't tell

Sam shut her eyes shut, waiting for it to end her life

but instead she heard a twung sound and felt a loosening on her wrists. Openeing her eyes she saw the bonds had been cut.

"Wh-what-"

But before she could comprehend it something caught erh by the back of the shirt and the ground came up to her. She stumbled to keep standing, holding on to the building.

'What just happened!? She...she was going to die...but something cut her bonds...and-wait was it Robin?' she looked up to se her rescuer and gasped.

--

"SAM!!" Robin cried as the spike slammed onto the dragons back, "sam..." she had been there...was she...

"I see her!!" cried out Cyborg

Robin's heart leapt a little," Where?!' he squinted through the rain hoping to catch a glance.

"Something grabbed her and leapt off. I can't see real well with all this rain...wait I think...uh oh."

"What what?!"  
"SHe's safe...but your not going to like it..."

--

"Are you alright?" asked Batman. Looking down at the shocked girl.

"Y-Yeah. Um I-"

"Don't you have a mission?"

"Wh-what?"

Batman simply pointed to the dragon," YOu're supposed to destroy it."

"I-I-I right." she looked over at the monster, forming a plan in her head.

Batman looked down on her. This had to be StormDancer...he could sense something about her...it wasn't her powers...it was something else about her...

Sam raised her hands, this was her last plan. Once again, electricity ran up her arms from her backpack. She aimed them at the dragon launching them. the Dragon roared in agony as her electricity wrapped around it's neck pulling it down. It tried to twist it's head around roaring.

Sam tried to ignore it's cries of pain. Summoning electricity from the surrounding buildings they dug deep into the dragons skin.

"One-More!!" sam raised her hands. the clouds swarmed together in mass then released a giant lightning bolt, it sliced through the dragons neck. The mechanical beast froze then harmously fell into pieces.

Sam waited for something to happen, but it laid there. She breathed in relief, wiping the sweat off her brow. That had been too close. She looked up at Batman, but still had his calm un fazed look

'Will i ever be that used to battle?' she thought sadly...

"Sa-StormDancer!!"  
She turned around and saw Cyborg, Robin and KidFlash running towards her the others must of been handcoffing JOhnny Rancid. Smiling she waved them over

"Robin! Kid fl-"

Robin put his hands on her shoulders, "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, Batman helped me."

"He did?" he looked up at Bats ,"I-"

"We need to talk." said his former mentor

Robin glanced at SAm worriedly then followed Batman down the alley.

It had been 2 years since he left the Bat-Group. And they had different views on why it fell apart. But maybe now...they can be at a truce," Bats I-"  
"Do you really hate her that much?"

"WHat!! What are you talking about?"

"Sending out a new Titan like that. She has absolutely no experiece in fighting. She's practicually wet behind the ears."

"I don't hate her I thought-"  
"That's the thing with you..YOu don't think, Tim."  
"don't use my name!!"  
"YOu also almost said her secret identity." he turned and started leaving, "Oh, next time you come to 'fight evil' don't be a fool." and with that he dispaered.

Maybe that truce would come some other day. Right now Robin didn't feel as leaniant towards a truce. Treating him like a child. As though he couldn't do anything. HE was the leader of a team. And Bruce? Still stalking around in a cave.

a hand touched his arm "R-Robin?"  
Robin jumped and turn around. Sam was standing there, looking timid and worried," I didn't mess up that much did I?"  
"OH. No, you did fine." But Bruce was right on one thing," Hey, I"M sorry."

"For what?"

"Sending you out, you weren't ready..."  
"I-it's my own fault. Next time I wont get captured like that! I promise.

Robin smiled at her sadly," Hey, let's go back to the tower."

"K...um Robin?"  
"Yeah?"

"Something happened..when I was on the dragons back..."

he turned ot look at her," What?"  
"It-it spoke."

"Spoke?"  
"Yeah. It said...'You're mine'."  
"Most robots we fight are programed to do that if we hack it."  
"It wasn't what it said,...it was the voice...I recognized it...but i don't remember whose it was..."

Robin could see the worry on her face and put his hand on her shoulder again," I"m sure it was nothing..Don't worry."  
Sam looked up at him then smiled. When seh was around him...she felt like she didn't need to.

3 hours later

It had been a while since Sam had left and Jonas decided to spoil herself. So she sat on the couch watching TV while she sewed. Her daughters birthday wasn't for a while, but she wanted to get a head start. Every year she got Sam something store bought, and something she made herself. They didn't have a party or anything but it was still fun.

And Jonas was hoping this would be the best year yet.

She still worried about her daughter, she always would…..she couldn't help it.

Jonas looked at her handy work on her blanket smiling to self. When she heard someone knock on the door.

part 1 over

sorry about the fight scene. I got a little carried away, but i will do better next time!! You'll see!! review review!!


	6. The fight,the Meeting and the Bat part 2

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The fight, the meeting and the Bat. Part 2

"YOU." Jonas said hoarsely, voice barely above a whisper.

"Um…..surprise." said none other then her rugged, rich, brother-in-law, none other then Bruce Wayne,with her nephew Ryan.

She couldn't help but feel happy to see her nephew happy and well. But disapointed at how much he looked like Bruce.

Ryan cast her a uneasy smile," Hey Aunt JOnas you miss us?"

"YOu, yes. Your father no."

Bruce could already see this would be hard," How've you been JOnas?"

"Fine, unti I saw you. Shoo."  
"Hey, I know...we've never gotten along...but we are family-"

"We WERE til you took my sister away." seh crossed her arms

"Look, we both know it was from the stress of birth-"  
"That you caused!! If you hadn't met her she'd still be alive Rich-boy!!"

That was too far," LIsten CYBIL "footnote on bottem of story" ," I loved Sarah-"  
"NOt enough to be there when she died!! I was there!! YOu didn't even show up at her funeral!!"

"YOu have no idea how much pain I was going through!! I lost the love of my life and-"  
He froze as his eyes fell on the mantel in Jonas's living room. NOt so much the mantel as the picture on it. MYstified ,ignoring his sons questions and JOnas's shots he picked it up.

It was a school picture of a beautiful girl with black hair adn a shy smile. It wasnt her hair that got him thousands of people had black hair it was her face...those...eyes...they looked just like...

"YOU!!" he spun around to face JOnas but something glass slammed into his face. IN pain he fell on his knees, blood poured from between his fingers. He could barely see the broken vase on the floor and barely heard his son cry out to him. Not from pain.

From anger.

He slowly raised his head to look at Jonas ," You...you took her away...she-she didn't die that day...my-my-child..."

Ryan knelt down by his father," Dad!!"

"Ryan...remember when I said, there was something weird about...Jonas's profile?...It-it was...the fact...that YOU!" he looked up at Jonas bitterly," WEren't able to have kids...I re-remember now."  
"Dad. Your bleeding!"

"Listen to your son...you don't know what you're talking about." said Jonas, looking down at him with a mixture of white fury and horror

"On-on teh contrary...I'm seeing better then I ever had...Ryan...your sibling didn't die when your mother did...your aunt took her...your little sister...my daughter..."

He was interrupted by a slamming door and running.

Jonas looked towards the back door in horror ,"Sam.." then glared at Bruce," Get-out-of-my-house. Leave us."  
"How did you do it? Memory erase-"  
She whipped out a gun and aimed it at him. Tears were running down her face," Get-OUT!!"

Bruce glared at her, unfazed by the gun. AFter a few seconds he turned to Ryan, " Let's go...for now help me up."  
His son nodded and slung his fathers arm over his neck. Together they hobbled for the door, but before Bruce left he turned to glare at Jonas,"We'll be back...I'm going to get my daughter back...no matter what." and with that they left through the door.

Jonas slammed the door shut and fell on her knees sobbing.

--

it was that time of week again...in Titans tower...the day where they mad ethe most complicated decisions...

MOVIE NIGHT!!

It was the usual argument. Cyborg's sci-fi against BB's Jurrastic park, but this week it was included by Kid Flashes Ninja warrior.

Robin had asked Sam if seh wanted to join but she had to get home. Then again she wasn't really missing anything, the usual argument. He was about to give up on it when he heard a knocking on the door. Confused since the PIZZA man had already arrived, he opened the door," Sam?! Did you change yor-" but he stopped. He had never seen anyone look so small, or distressed, "Hey, what's-"

"Robin, c-c-can I stay here for a few days...please?"  
"Uh sure..What about JOnas-"  
At the sound of her mothers name Sam burried her face in her hands sobbing. Robin put his hands on her shoulders, "Sam!! What's wrong did something happen to your mother??"

Sam shook her head, unable to speak.

Her friend looked around desperately probably hopping to see some prank show jump out ,"Hey, Hey, it'll be ok. Sam?"

--

Insteade of allowing Ryan to drive him to the hospital, they simply drove back to the hotel. Where Alfred was waiting with a first aid kit.

Luckily Jonas hadn't hit Bruces eye, but it still needed stiches.

Alfred finshed putting the bandages on ," I take it, Jonas did this?"

"YEah." Bruce turned to his son who was sitting on the couch," You ok?"

Ryan nodded. Still looking shocked and a little pale,"DAd...are you sure what...waht you said back in Aunt Jonas's house...did she really?"

"I believe so...she must of taken my daughter when she was born...I just don't undertand how...But that doesn't matter...I"m getting my child back."

"Dad...do you know really think that she's going to give her back. SHe threw vase at you!! After all I"m the one trying to be a lawyer...Do you really think this is going to be easy..."

"Maybe...maybe not...all I know is that out there...is the last thing I have left of Sarah..your mother...and I'm goign to get her back..."

--

Although Robin didn't know what hap upset Sam so much, he stil did his best to cheer her up and hid her in his room to let her calm down and eventually she did, and Sam was sitting on his bed wiping her eyes. He just sat next to her. a comforting hand on her shoulder although he didn't konw what to say.

She finally raised her head ,"R-Robin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just barge in here crying all over you...I just didn't think I...are you sure it's ok for me to stay here?"  
"WEll see, we live in a 10 story tower..I think we have room."

Sam smiled sadly then it faded a little bit as she looked away, Robin genlty turned her head to look at him ,"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

She nodded even though waht that man said still echoed through her head...was it true...was she his...

"Sam? Sam!"

"HUh? Sorry."

Robin frowned a little then smiled comforting," Hey, do you wanna join everyone else?"

"Yeah."  
"YOu sure? Cause you don't have to.."  
"Yes I do...Dont worry..I"ll be fine. Thanks though."  
"K." he stood up," Lets go. But first I want to show you your room."  
"Thanks." she wished she could tell him...but it was too confusing...that man...that boy that was with him...her mom..that might not even be her mom...what was going to happen to her?

--

Jonas was sitting on her bed, her eyes red and puffy from tears. After all this time...Bruce had found out...

She didn't know how it became like this..she reached under her bed and took out a shoebox. One that her 'daughter' had never seen. Taking off the lid she picked up the first picture she saw in it.

IT was of her when she was 16 sitting next to a small 10 year old with red hair, her eyes sparkled a familiar blue.

It was just that day so many years ago that she and Sarah had lost there parents...that day she swore she'd never let anything bad happen to her little sister...the years were hard but it was worthwile to see Sarah hold up that college diploma...

Soon afterwards Sarah met that selfish rich boy Bruce. JOnas already didn't like him from the start and they argued constantly...but since he made her sister happy she did her best... especially after Ryan was born...she still chuckled as seh remembered how chubby that little baby was.

Then her herself got married... and it seemed like the Richards sisters would have a happily ever after...but it wasn't meant to be...

Jonas found out she couldn't have kids and her husband left her...

Soon after that she got a call that Sarah was in labor 3 months early. She still remembered Sarahs' scream...and then silence followed by a baby crying. Shaking her sisters shoulder...but she'd never come back.

They gave Jonas the baby to hold...even though it was so small...it was also so beautiful...she had to protect this little girl from the monster that had taken Sarah.

Using her own power she replaced teh doctors memory...now the baby had never been born. And with that..holding the small baby wrapped in a blanket she ran.

the tears started up again...would her 'daughter' be taken away?

Voila!! Chapter 6 is done!! And now questions have answers!!

What will happen? IS Sam really Batmans' lost daughter? Find otu with me!!

REview!!

oh by the way Cybil is the name of a movie where a woman has 16 split personalities. My parents told me and it was teh best offensive name i could get But i'm NEVER watching that movie!


	7. Brothers and sisters

.

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brothers and sisters: cant' we all get along?

this is more like a story within a story. Enjoy!! Don't give up on me!! -'

It had only been 12 hours since Bruce had found out about his daughter, and you know what he's been doing?

Typing on the computer, calling lawyers.

Ryan in the mean time was just sitting there watching. Bored written on his face

"Hey dad?"

"Hm?"

"Do you need help?"

"No."  
"I am trying to be a lawyer s-"  
"I said no."  
Ryan felt a little hurt and disappointed but decided to cover it, "Ok ok , I'll just go out. Do a few drugs, rob a few banks, trip a few blind people….."

"Sure, wait what?!"  
"Nothing!!"

"Why don't you go out? You said you wanted to before."  
"Yeah…." Gloomily he grabbed his coat and walked out. Walking down the street. Alone, what a great way to spend his vacation. He almost regretted coming to Jump city….and now he's supposed to have a sister….did he really? He hoped so….

Ryan shook the seriousness out of his head, he was on VACATION did he need this stress? NO! But he wish he knew where to go he missed being with friends…..

Hmmm Friends……what about Adopted Brothers?

--

Sam had never felt so out of place. Ok that was a lie but it came pretty close.

Here she was, sitting around with 6 superheroes , all glancing at her which told Sam they felt the same way.

Even BEAST BOY was speechless. And that was something they could never get him to do on his own!!

Sam especially didn't like the looks she got from Raven. The way her eyes looked at her….as though they were trying to read her soul…

And she didn't like it!

And the worse part was she was sitting directly across from her. Sam squeezed herself out of the tight space," Hey um, I gotta….shampoo." she started getting up, but Robin caught her by the back of the shirt and pulled her back, "Chill out." He whispered

"I can't, that Raven wont stop glaring!"

"She's just being friendly."

"this is FRIENDLY?"

"Look she just has a little trust problems... don't take it personal."

"O-okay."

Even though he had just said that Robin turned to tell Raven off but heard a knocking, "I'll get it." He patted Sam on the shoulder and went to the door. They had seemed to be getting a lot of visitors, he opened the door and gasped.

--

She looked up at Raven, and smiled kindly," Hi, I like your broach-"  
"Shut up." Was the curt reply

"Understood." Sam bowed her head a little. She suddenly heard someone cry out, Robin! She stood up and ran for the front door, but before she opened it she heard voices.

"OW ow!! Ryan get off!!"  
"Look at this!! Your hair got even messier since I last saw you Tiny Tim."  
"Don't call me that!!"

'Ryan? Who was Ryan?' wondered Sam...then it struck her….that voice…it was of one of the men who had been at her house.

Her brother

--

Meanwhile on the otherside of the door. Ryan had Robin in a headlock and was ruffling his hair.

"Aw come on you're acting like you're not happy to see me."  
"I'd be happier if you'd let go!!"

"Gee all you had to do was say so." He released Robin who rubbed his neck sorely

"Are you here with Bruce or something?"

"Yup, but he's being kinda stick in the mud and I wanted to kill time."

"Well come on in, oh wait there's someone I want you too meet." He turned and walked toward the inward door.

The few seconds when Robin opened the door gave Sam enough time to pull a blindfold/mask on.

He looked surprised to see her, "Hey, you put your mask on……??"  
"Uh, yeah, got to maintain a professional outlook right?"

"I suppose, hey there's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh-OH really?"

She allowed him to pull her into the hallway. And for the first time in Sam's life, she was face to face with her brother. And he didn't even know it. But he just smiled at her ,"Hey, you're StormDancer right?"  
"R-Right."  
"I'm Ryan, Robin's brother."

"Oh." Wait what?! Brother to Robin?! Did-did that mean…she and Robin…

Robin glared at Ryan, "Knock it off…I'm his _adopted_ brother."

"What a relief." She smiled with warily

"What?"  
"Nothing!" that was too close.

"Well, I gotta get something be right back. Talk amongst yourselves." And with that Robin left.

The two stood there for a little bit in silence. Till Ryan said, "So, you enjoy being a hero?"

"Y-Yes it is fun.."  
"Fun? Never quite heard it quite described as that before." He looked down on her and smiled," You know…I feel like I know you …."  
"SO funny I get that SO often." 'CRap calm down,' she thought to herself, 'There's no reason for him to suspect you!

Ryan suddenly stopped smiling and bent over looking down at her intensely. Something about her….then he recognized it. The shape of her face….the picture…. His eyes shot open with shock ,"No way."

Sam panicked, bringing her foot to his face. But Ryan ducked and caught her by the wrist slamming it against the wall grabbing her mask.

"NO!!" she sent a surge of electricity out of her body and into his. Ryan cried out in pain and fell backwards on his back. Sam panicked, she didn't mean to give him such a surge . She knelt by him," Ryan?! Ryan!!"

suddenly his hand shot up and caught her by the mask and tore it off. He smiled sorely," I knew it."  
Sam felt a huge surge of anger, bringing her fist back but Ryan wasn't the son of Bruce Wayne for nothing and before Sam knew it she was pinned against the wall, arm twisted up her back.

Ryan, "I don't' go down so easily. Little sister."  
"I'm not your sister!" she threw her head back, cruching against something. Ryan cried out and held his nose as blood seeped through his fingers. Sam tried not to feel guilty.

He looked at her and grinned," Like heck you're not."  
"Stay. Away. From. Me."  
"Funny, Dad has this crazy idea that your so called MOM kidnapped you." He

stood up ,

"I wasn't kidnapped, I'm not your sister."

"Heh, keep telling yourself that. Until you admit it I'm not going to leave you alone."  
"Just wait till Robin gets back."

"I don't think we need to worry about him. Besides, if you're NOT my baby sister then there's no reason for me to go easy on you."

"No there isn't'." she raised her fists.

--

Robin whistled as he walked back to the front hall, "I hope I didn't keep them waiting too long." When he reached to open the door he realized it was locked. Confused he pulled on it, "Hey, Ryan? StormDancer? What's going on?"  
--

Meanwhile on the other side of the door. Ryan and Sam were doing what most brothers and sisters in denial do.

Still kicking the living crap out of each other.

Sam leapt up, bringing her foot down on his head but Ryan caught her by the waist and threw her. While she tried to get up Ryan grabbed her by the face and arm and slammed her into the wall. Sam winced in pain and glared at Ryan, "What do you want from me?!"  
"I want you to admit you're my sister!!"  
"NO! I never asked for this! Why don't you and your rich family go home and leave me!"

"It's obvious you're my sister cause only a Wayne could be this stubborn!"  
"I don't care what your name is! You're ruining my life!!"  
"How _baby_ _sister _tell me that!!"  
"How haven't you!? You're trying to take me away from the only people who ever cared about me. How can you just come here and tell me my whole life has been a lie!! MY life's been just fine till-till you and your father came in and-and." She closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. Ryan's face creased with sadness as he released her standing up.

Sam wiped her eyes then noticed his hand was being held out to her.

The young adult smiled sadly, "Let me help."  
She hesitated before taking it. Allowing him to help her up. "sorry about your nose."

"It's ok, sorry about that bruise."  
"Bruise?"  
"Yeah." He reached forward and touched her cheek bone gently. Sam winced.

"Sorry again."  
"It's ok……please don't tell that man where I am……."  
"That man? You mean Dad?"

Sam nodded," I…..just please let me accept this at my own pace….please?"  
Ryan hesistated then smiled, patting her on the head," Sure thing kid."

She smiled to thank him but a sudden pounding came from the inside door.

"OH crap! Robin!" she ran to get it but Ryan caught her by the arm and held out her blind/mask ,"Oh right," she pulled it on before opening the door.

Robin burst in," What the F-bomb, why was the door locked?"  
"Umm. No it wasn't."  
"Uh, yeah it was!!" he saw Sam's bruised face and Ryan's nose," what were you doing in here.?"  
rayn smiled," OH you know, telling embarrassing stories about how you asked Alfred to check your underwear drawer for 'undie monsters."  
"Did not!!" he looked at Sam, "He didn't!! I didn't!!"

She just covered her mouth to keep from giggling. Ryan patted Robin on the shoulder, "Well, little brother, I got to go. See ya Storm dancer."

"I'm ADOPTED for the last time!!"

He ignored them and walked out the door. Robin looked over at Sam, "That bruise is going to swell big time. Here' let's get some ice."

--

When Ryan got back to the apartment he found his father in the exact same place as when he left.

On the computer.

His son rolled his eyes, "Did you even blink?"  
"No." he looked up and saw Ryan's nose," what happened?"  
"YOU know, getting a little rough with my little brother."  
"You know he's not really your brother."  
"Yeah yeah."  
Bruce stood up and walked over to a son handing him a tissue, "Here, it doesn't look that bad. But you should lay down."  
"Yeah yeah." He walked towards his room.

"Oh did anything happen today?"

"Oh you know, same old same old."

aww isn't Ryan the best big brother ever? despite the whole fight, next chapter wil come up soon!! R and R!!

PLEASE!!'


	8. Truth adn Tears

.

PLEASE!!'

Chapter 8 holy crap i never thought my story would last this far!!

It had been about a week since SAm temporarily moved in with the Titans. And Surprisingly she found it quite easy to fall in a certain schedule.

AT 7:30 she'd get up and eat breakfast or might already be awake due to alarm

9:00 greet everyone else as they come in get hissed at by Raven

9:30 train with Robin

11:00 continuing building car with Cyborg despite fact Sam told him seh DOES NOT have a license

12:00 chat wtih Robin

1:00 help StarFire find Silkie,

4:00 find Robin adn chat

7: make dinner with KId Flash

8:00 pretend to laugh at Beast Boy's jokes.

8:05 go on patrol with Robin, maybe get pizza

and finally 12:00 a.m go hom and sleep

Needless to say, Sam enjoyed her time here. And awkwardness had fallen away between her and the Titans.

Well, except ONE certain Titan.

You guessed it. Raven +oh i have no problem with RAven, she's one of my Fave.+

'"I know I was never popular, and I"ve always gotten my fair share of STink eyes" Sam thought outloud as the walked down the hallways, "But I was hoping me adn Raven could be...friends."  
A voice spoke to her from behind, "Talking to your self is the first sign on insanity."  
Sam leapt out of her skin adn spun around to be face to face with +speak of the devil+ Raven. Since they were both short they were literally face to face.

Ravens face maintained stone," You want to be freinds, eh?"

"I-I-I-I-I thought it w-w-w-would b-b-be n-n-n-nice."

"Nice?" the grey goth smirked, "Yes maybe. Come with me." and with that she started floating in teh other direction. Sam hesitated, eveyrthing logical told her to RUN. But she shook it off adn followed Raven.

:""":":":":":":"""":":":"

Ryan's nose had finally stopped bleeding, although his face was little bit pale adn entered the main suite. His father wasn't there

Again.

Ryan at first got ready to call his so called father adn yell but then it struck him.

"YIPPEE!!" he leapt on the couch adn turned on Fun With Dick and Jane.

""":??:

Sam followed Raven to certain doom

In other words, the grey goths room.

As far as Sam knew, very few people had been in Raven's room. And last people who did disapeared in there. Raven noticed Sam stopped, "YOu coming?"  
"Um, yes." 'i wish i had told Robin i'de be in here!!' then followed her in. The door sliding behind her.

It was completely dark. Sam squinted around trying to see something, but is was as useless as trying to find a crow in a coal mine yes i'm from that kind of place. But something SAm was able to do was smell, and as far as she could tel. The room must of been filled with inscence and candles.

"Um, Raven? Can i please turn on a li-" she menatly reached for the light switch

"Turn it on and I'll send you to a alternate dimension."

"YOu can do that/"  
"Want to test me?"  
That was hint enough ," Um...I kinda can't see..."

"Fine, I'll turn ONE light on." and with that it was done. It wasn't a very good light, but enough to see faintly see Raven was 3 feet in front of her, that the walls were alinged with over a hundred books. Maybe this could soothe the awkwardness," You like to read?"  
"I do my fair share."

"Whose your favorite writer?"  
"Edgar Allen Poe. YOurs?"

"...Alexandra Morton... But but I like Jimmy Santiago BAca-"

"Look I didn't call you in here to discuss favorites. I brought you here to tell you that when something bothers one member, it becomes everyone elses problem."

"Um...i don't know what you-"

"Bull. I can read your soul-"  
"I KNEW IT!"  
"What?"

"Nothing, continue."  
Raven glared at her odly," I said, I can raed your soul. Not cause I care, but because i know Robin does."

"Oh?" she felt a blush come across her face at the mere thought of Robin. But tried to shake it off.

"Hey? Are you listening?!"  
"Yes!!"

"If you were, you'd of been out of here and talking to him...SHOO!!"

Sam was out of there before Raven could do anything.

!!#:":L:":;

Robin was in the newly established Work out room, Sam was supposed to be there by now. So far they had gotten along pretty far with practice. Atleast, Sam atleast didn't accidenlty make it rain everytime she used her powers.

He heard the door slammed and look up, Sam was standing in front of the door, holding it shut with her nails. Her face was extremely pale.

"Uh...SAm?"

"Huh? Oh Robin hey!"

"Are you ok? you look like you just saw a ghost."

"All I did was talk to Raven."

"Well that is pretty close."

"Um...Robin...can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Sam bit her lip nervously and walked up to him. Could she really tell him? ,"Robin...I uh...uh...can we talk somewhere else?"

"Ok, why?"

"Please?"

"Ok ok." he thought for a sec ," Here," he pulled her into the crime scene room, a Room Sa had never been in before. But she didn't take time to take it all in. Could she really tell Robin,...

SAm felt a hand fall on hers, looking up she saw it was Robin, his face creased in with worry," Sam you're kinda freaking me out...what is it?"

"Well...do you remember... I told you I didn't know my father?"  
"YOu said he died."  
"That's what my mom always told me...well...on the day I asked if I could stay with you guys...well...something...had happened..."  
"What?"  
"...Well, when I got home from fighting...I had snuck in through the back...hoping ot surprise my mother...but I heard...voices..."

"Do you know who they were?"  
"No. I didn't mean to...but I hid. Something just told me to...and that man...I heard him say...'You took her...my daughter...'..."

"So, that man...was...your father?"

"I-I don't know...but I didn't wait to find out...I ran...that's why I never returned home...he said...that my mother...wasn't even my mother..." tears ran down her face, "I couldn't help it...I was so scared..."  
"Hey..it's ok" Robin squeezed her hand genlty," YOu're safe now right??"

"I'm not sure...I just have this feeling...he's still here..."

"And your mother?"  
"I haven't spoken to her in days..."  
"Maybe you should."  
"What?"

"She might be worried."  
"I told her I was staying at a friends..."  
"I thought you didn't have anyother friends."  
"thanks for reminding me...but I can't go back...what if it is true? What if she isn't my mother..."  
"But she still cares about you."  
"Yeah...Robin?"

"Yeah?"  
"If I go back..will you go with me...I want to tell her everything...and hope she's honest with me..."  
Robin smiled again," Of course."

!!#!#!#!#

Adn Robin kept his word.

Soon they were walking down the street. In civilian garb of course. Sam in her usual white t-shirt and blue jean jacket. Robin whom Sam had never seen out of uniform before was dressed in black jeans and red shirt. Very simple, but it looked good on him.

But Sam was too distracted to really notice. What would her mother say...Jonas had never liked superheroes...what if she... Robin noticed her nervousness again and elbowed her gently.  
"hey, it's going to be ok."

"I suppose your-" she froze.

Her house was surrounded in police cars, a front window had been broken adn she could see 2 police men dragging away a woman with familiar blond hair..

"MOM!!" Sam cried, running forward. Robin was hot on her heels. Sam raised her hand but someone leapt in front of her and caught her by the wrist. "Stop. You don't know what you're doing!'  
Sam recognized the voice immediately and burst with rage "Let me go!! MOm!!" she called out. Using her intution she used her legs the pull his leg out. His sudden un balenceness caused him to let go. Sam tried to run ahead but the police car was gone.

Sam's hands sparked, a unfamiliar red energy surging down them, she spun to face the man, "YOU BASTAGE!!" she ran at him and pounded him on the chest, "Where are they taking my mother?!"  
"SHe's not your mother..I"m your father."

"LIAR!!" Sam pounded him on the chest one last time before falling on her knees, sobbing helplessly

Robin finally caught up and saw her," SAM!!" he ran forward and knelt by her, huggin her tightly. He looked up to tell that guy a thing or two but stopped when he saw the fathers face.

Bruce's face held equeal surprise," Tim?"

"Batman?" he looked down at his sobbing friend in shocked, Sam's...BRuce's Daughter?

AHA!! So it finally happens!! After so long! don't worry the stories going to pick up speed now!

Oh, if i can't get up tomorrow cause i spent all night writing this I'm blaming you!!

REad REview...PLEASE!!


	9. sunset

Chapter 9

Bruce stood there in awestricken, the boy that was hugging his daughter…was his ex-side kick?!

Robin wasn't paying much attention to his ex-mentor, and more to his sad friend, "Sam!? Are you ok?"  
"I-I-I'm fine," Sam shook the tears off her face as her sadness was replaced with anger,

"I will be as soon as I get away from HIM."  
"Ok," he stood up pulling Sam to her feet.

Bruce also shook out of shock and took a step forward, but Robin leapt in between him and Sam," Stay away from her, you've done enough."

Sam's Father's eyes widen with shock then settled into a glare," Robin-"  
"Don't talk to me like that. Remember, I have nothing to do with you anymore." And with that he walked away, pulling Sam after him.

!#&

Ryan was still laying on the couch, he had just got done watching his favorite movies, My Name is Nobody, Clash of the Ninja, Mystery Men, the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, The Star Wars movie, Fun with Dick and Jane, and Johnny Dangerously.s movie day was now reaching a slow point. He had already watched all his fave's And now he was suffering from a sugar headache plus and stomach ache.

Blind from the pain he stumbled towards the phone, a voice in the end answered," Room service? Yeah, this is the Wayne Suite, can you send up a aspirin, a Pepto-Bismol and Mc. Donald's A chocolate milkshake, large fry and a double double whopper made like a cheese? Yeah that's what I said-"  
He heard the door open behind him, obviously his father was back

"Hey dad, you want anything?"  
"NO."  
"Ok, that's all bye." When Ryan hung up he noticed his fathers voice was a little more monotone then usual. He turned around to see his father standing at the window, eyes distant.

"Dad. Are you OK? Where did you go?"  
"Police Station."

"And….?"  
"Got Jonas arrested."

"YOU WHAT?? How did Sam take it?"  
"She-wait, I never told you your sister's name….Ryan how did you know??" his voice had turned dangerous.

"UM….I um guessed. "  
"Did not. Ryan Thomas Wayne did you TALK to your sister with out telling your father?!"  
"Um..uh un uh uh u h uh."  
"Ryan!"

"OKOKOK!! I went to the T-Tower a few days ago cause I was lonely, Robin introduced me to StormDancer. When Robin left, I recognized her and uh. We fought a little bit and-J"

"You fought your pre-me little sister?"

"She was being stubborn! So finally she broke my nose and asked me not to tell you where she was."  
This did not make His father one bit happy his dark eyes furrowed into a angry glare that made Ryan freeze. He was kept under that stare until Ryan finally looked away," Uh, are you mad?"

"More like frustrated."

"Well, I was just protecting my sister!!"

"I suppose that if you were protecting her…."

"Yippee!! Off the hook!!" Ryan couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten  
Bruce walked over to the phone," Room service? Yes, I ordered a lunch and medichine? Well I would like to cancel it."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Bring up baking soda and a bowl of leeks."  
"Dad!!"  
"What? I'm just protecting my son. Baking soda's the best thing for a stomach ache, and leeks are a Japanese veggie. It's VERY good for you. And you're not getting your big mac till you eat this!!"

"NO!!"

Meanwhile

The sun had started setting on Titans Tower.

Sam and Robin were on the roof. Sam hadn't spoken in hours. Robin couldn't blame her, in one foul swoop her father had taken everything Sam knew, her fake mom, her home, and most importantly her identity.

He looked over at her. Sam had been sitting and staring for hours, her arms wrapped around her legs and blue eyes clouded with confusion.

Robin didn't know what to say to her. What would he say? 'Sorry that your mom got thrown in jail? Oh and sorry she's not your mom?'

"Robin?"  
"Yeah?"

"You said my fathers name…how do you know him?"  
"Well….you might not believe me."  
"Right now I don't know what to believe. Try me."  
"Well…he's……..Batman."  
Sam looked over at him eyebrows raised, "Liar."  
"I'm serious!! That's the whole reason he adopted me!"

"Heh………….how could things get any worse?"  
"Don't ask that!" Robin grinned nudged her gently

Sam smiled back a little, resting her head against his shoulder tiredly.

"Hey if you're cold we can go back inside-"  
"I'd rather stay up here if that's ok."

"It's ok." He wrapped a little bit of his cape around her shoulder ,"I know you're scared….but I'm sure everything's going to be ok."  
"And if it doesn't?"  
"It will."

Sam looked up him at smiled, with him…she did feel like everything was going to be ok…..she HOPED

But was that enough to hope?

0)((((())

)

Yeah I know it was a shorty. But next one will be longer. I promise!!

Review!!

.PLEASE!!

Oh by the way, Leeks are very good for you. And Baking soda is the best thing thing to cure stomach aches

By the way, I've had my 1,100 reader!! I'm officially famous!! which means that many people have read my story. and 12 reviews!!

but this one might not be as good but dont give up on me!!


	10. Chapter i lost count

Chapter I lost count

Hello!! Chapter 10's up!! 13 reviews!! The most I've ever gotten!! Then again, I never got this far into a story before. Enjoy, this one's a little bit more thought out.

Chapter 10 Stories and memories

Robin woke up back in his bed vaguely remembering coming into his room stretching he sat up looking at the time 8:45. IT was almost time to meet Sam in the training room but he still hesitated to get out, not only was his bed comfortably warm and the air was cold hinting the promised snow, +what weird weather we're having+. But also because he was worried about Sam, 'Maybe we shouldn't practice today. She seemed really upset.' But knowing Sam she'd want to practice to take her mind off of it. So Robin got dressed and started making his way too the training room, chewing on a granola bar he had gotten from his mini fridge, sat down and waited.

9 o'clock came and rolled away and Sam still didn't show. By the time 9:45 came he was at her door, knocking," Sam? You there? Are you coming to practice?" he didn't get a response. Slowly to give her a warning he slid the door open and was surprised to find her not there. "Sam?!" he looked around for some clue when his eyes fell on a note with his name on it. Picking it up it read

'Dear Robin,

Sorry, I really need to be alone. So I'm taking a day off and am staying in the city.

Sorry if you're mad if I missed breakfast but I'll be back by 10.

Sorry

Sam Richards Wayne?

Robin frowned a little bit then whispered to no one,"It's ok."

#

Sam definably didn't need attention today she dressed civilian, she didn't even bring her mask (Ok she did but it was in her backpack). Pulling on her worn green hat and huge jacket she stepped out into the cool morning air. The sun was still climbing the earths curve.

She joined the crowd, for the first time in a long time she didn't have people looking at her, talking behind there hands. And for some reason Sam liked it even more.

She stopped by her old home. It was still surrounded by Crime scene paper.

Sam stood in front of it. Hands in her pockets to keep warm. Where had they taken her mother? Was she ok? Would she ever see her again?  
Then again, Sam had to remind herself Jonas wasn't really her mother. But she was the closest thing she ever had to one.

A cold wind blew in causing Sam to shiver, pulling the rim of her jacket around her mouth she moved away.

More things had happened to her in the past few days then to most heroes' in a year. So she had been told.

How was she supposed to think about her father? Was she supposed to hug him, crying about how much she missed him even though she didn't know he existed? Was she supposed to hate him for not trying to find her sooner even though he thought she was dead? Hate him for just coming in a expecting everything to be happily ever after, something she was told never existed in the 'real' world (lol)

Was she supposed to go with him?  
This thought froze 'Sam in her tracks causing some people that had been behind her to crash Go with him? She had seen Gotham in pictures; it wasn't exactly 'family' quality. It was definably gothic. And muggy. Nothing like Jump City, with its sunny skies, fresh air and beautiful ocean.

"Heh? Sam?"  
That voice, no way, Sam turned around and saw someone she never expected to see again," Green Arrow?"  
"Heh, that's only with the quiver, I'm Oliver."  
Honestly she couldn't see how the change of clothes made a difference but he still wore a mask. She smiled but it faded, he had to of known about the whole ordeal. After all, he was in the JLU with her father.

He must of noticed her smile faded cause he said," Hey you're not that upset to see me?"  
"No. That's not it. Sorry. I'm just having a bad week."

"I kinda heard. "  
"How do you-"  
"Nothing's a secret in the satellite. So you're Bruce's kid?"

Sam bowed her head a little bit,

"Wow it's not that bad. "

"It's not that it's bad……….it's just not good either...I don't want to talk about it….it's kinda long….."

"Well I wont make you kiddo."

"It kinda started 2 months ago……"

"Well, Let's get a seat, I'll get coffee."

So they got a park bench and Sam started her tail

2 months ago

step into the magical time machine!!

Sam have not always lived in Jump City, or anywhere for that matter. Her mom and her always moved, only living somewhere 6 months at a time. It is only now she know why.

As soon as SAm moved to Jump City, she never wanted to leave. But her problems here were the same as everywhere else, everyone thought the girl with blue eyes was a freak. Maybe deep down they could tell she had powers…but that's when she met Robin

It was kind of odd how Sam met them, Robin to be more exact. She had been walking home from school, on a cold day like this, when she came across him busting a robbery in a alley, one guy was laying on the floor while the other was trying to run away. Sam could remember thinking he was gay, (the tight pants ARE kind of suspicious) and had no idea who he was ; the guy on the floor was getting up, taking out a gun, aiming it at Robin's back. She didn't want him to get hurt so I quickly shot the guy in the back with electricity.

Robin had heard the guy and looked over just in time to see her hands brimming with electricity. His eyes had widen and Sam was scared, what if he told some government group? She didn't know what else to do so, as she turned to start running but he caught her by the wrist.

Sam turned to face him, for the first time she saw his 'face' and she blushed. He was cute, and her resistance against him faded

His voice was quiet ,"YOU have powers?"  
Too awestricken she just nodded, then fear. What did he want?  
He must of noticed cause he said," It's ok. I'm not going to tell. My names Robin, I know a lot of people who are just like you."  
Somehow Sam doubted that, hand tightening under his into a fist.

"No, it's alright. I'll prove it. Come with me."

Come with him? She wanted to bash his head into the wall and start running. she didn't trust to many people after what happened at the last city she lived in but something was different about him. Something about his voice, the way he smiled gently which should have been illegal for someone like him Sam couldn't help but nod.

After that Robin had taken her to Titans tower. He hadn't exactly been lying, there were other people like her, not with her powers. But powers all the same. At first she didn't talk at all ,being to nervous. Cyborg had walked up to her and looked her right in the eye, "What's your name Sparky?"

Sam just looked to the sides nervously and looked at her feet

"Um? Can you not talk? Um…you look like a Avrile or Shelby."

Beast Boy had joined, "Nah, she looks like a Lesley."  
"You always say that. I think Sarah-"  
Sam had finally raised her head, "I'-I-I-I'm Sam….my name's Sam."  
Robin looked over at her and smiled, "I knew you had a name."  
Sam could never quite get that smile out of her head, it stuck with her all the way home……she had thought it was through.

But Sam didn't expect to see him again, least of all after school. He explained that he had looked her up to find out where she was. It both flattered her AND creeped her out.

But when he offered for her to come back to the tower again, how could she refuse? It wasn't like she had such a full schedule. It continued like this. She never really helped out. Sure she'd phone them in if something came on.

It was only a month ago Robin offered for her to be a Titan. Sam never really expected it ,believe it or not it took her a week to decide yes.

But after she agreed, Starfire immediately drug her off to the mall, you know to help create a costume.

Sam didn't like Starfire's costume idea it was way too revealing so she made one herself.

And that's how it happened

#

Green Arrow leaned back on the park bench chair ,"So that's how you became a titan, eh kid?"

"Yup." She was still a little distracted.

"Hey, you know…..Batman isn't a bad guy. He can be stubborn, a little RUDE. But he's always done what he thought is right. And it mostly was. But I've never once seen him smile… well, not since Sarah."

"Sarah?!" Sam looked up at him, "You knew my mother?"  
"Yup…..I remember when I first found out they were going out. I had stopped by the mansion to see if Bruce was ok, we had been on a mission and he had been wounded.

But instead of a grunt reply, I got laughter!! Alfred had let me in and I saw him sitting at a table. A woman with red hair was bandaging his arm. Bruce just looked over at me and SMILED. It wasn't one of his sarcastic 'I'm smarter then you and you know it' smiles, it was true. Honest. I still can't believe it. Bruce had changed after that. He was never seen without a smile. But I never saw much of him after that. He was busy spending time with his true love. He was at peace. Sarah just filled the hole in his heart. A light he needed.

I still remembered the day he found out Sarah was pregnant. He had been on a mission and when he go that phone call he ditched the mission and ran for his wife." Green Arrow chuckled, "Ryan certainly was a chubby little baby."

Sam smiled a little," I hear that a lot."  
"Well he was. But he thinned out just fine. Anyway. They had always planned to have one child…….but 3 years later…your mother got pregnant again."

"So….I was a accident in the Wayne family?"

"A welcomed accident. Everything seemed fine…….but then Sarah was very ill. They never found out what it was. It was just 5 months after that she started going into labor…..and she was gone. You were to supposedly. But Bruce had never been so broken…. Everyone thought he would never come back…..but when he did…..he was never the same. I never saw that smile again."

Sam looked down sadly, all that her family went through….was because of her……?

"ANd I"m sorry about your mom...that Bruce got her sent to a mental asylum-"  
"A what?!" Sam looked up at him, "where?!"  
"a mental asylum Didn' you know-"

"I thought she was in jail!" SAm looked at her hands, 'why?! why did he do that? Jail was bad enough, but in a mental house when nothing was even wrong with her?!' Her thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound. Looking over Green Arrow was pulling out his communicator. "Disturbance. In Algea city. Sorry kiddo gotta go-" he stood up and started walking

"Wait."

"Yeah?"  
"Let me come."

"Huh?" he looked around Sam had stood up too. Face as confident as ever, "Let me come."  
"You sure kid?"  
"Yes……."

ohh!! Now the stories gaining speed!! Just when the end is in sight!! Oh I never told you? The stories ending soon. Guess I procrastinated again. Well there's good news in the next chapter fellow readers!! Don't give up!!


	11. Fight with me or Fight with your Family

Such a long story!! 9 chapters in 9 days!! thanks to the reviews

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Algae city. The city where another battle had erupted.

Against someone the JLU had never met before. He called himself Ironhide, which is pretty self explanatory. He was much taller then most JLU members, his skin was ghostly white, and his muscles were huge that kinda explains how he got them he spoke only Russian ,his eyes were so puny that it was a wonder how he could see. He wore a huge vial on his back filled with green toxic energy that was being pumped into him.

At first ()since they had never heard of him before)( they only send Wonder Woman, but it soon became apparent they would need more help so now Batman joined to help.

They would need it.

Luckily, the fighting took place in a abandoned part of the city. )( kind of a coincidence eh?()  
Wonder Woman's fist crunched against Ironhide's skin. But the giant just smiled crookedly and grabbed her by the waist with one hand. Her face grimacing as he started squeezing the life out of her.

"Diana!! Cried Batman, he took out his grappling hook and shot it at the monster, which caught the hand Ironhide was going to use to crush Diana.

The caped crusader strained at the monster tried to break free. The Dark Knight shifted his weight to his feet leaning back.

Hoping to distract the monster, he threw a bat-a-rang but Ironhide reached over and caught it between his teeth, crunching it.

Out of nowhere a electric like rope shot out and caught Ironhide's wrist that held Wonder Woman allowing her to fly away.

Batman's eyes widen with shock and looked around to see StormDancer holding onto the other end. Green Arrow stood by her, pulling out his bow ," Good kid good."  
"What's going on?! What's Sa- a -a Titan doing here?"  
"She wanted to help. I didn't complain when you guys brought in Speedy."  
"This is different." Batman thought differently after 'He wasn't your child.'

"Would you quit arguing!" yelled WW ()sorry Saying Wonder Woman is just a mouthful() "She's here now so who really cares?!" she turned to StormDancer, "YOU got a hold on him?"

She nodded

"Good -I'll-"  
Suddenly the vial on Ironhide's started glowing, and his muscles grew. He gave a mighty cry and pulled on the bonds with new strength. Batman's rope immediately snapped, but Storm Dancers held strong.

But she didn't and she was pulled forward a few feet until Electricity leapt out of eth ground and latched to her sides and feet, helping her stay in place," I still have hold!!" she called

"Well let go!"

"Wait, don't, if we can keep him in place long enough, we can severe the vial." said Green Arrow.

"That's a horrible idea. It's too-"  
Diana snapped "Bruce, what is with you?! You're acting like a mother hen!! Why are you so concerned about that titan-'  
"Because she's my daughter!!"

Wonder Woman froze," She's...what?"  
"My daughter."  
"You never told me-"  
"I didn't know till a few days ago. She's not a hero. She's not-"

StormDancer released her bonds, except on the monster and leapt forward.

"Sam what are you doing?!"

"Doing what I need!" StormDancer shot another electric rope )( oh by the way she learned this while training()

and caught the monster by the neck. Ironhide )(who had been trying to comprehend what they had been saying.)() roared in anger trying tom pull away. But StormDancer stood her ground," You call yourself my father yet you don't know a thing about me!!"

"I know you're a stubborn little-"  
"And I know you're a backstabber! Sending my mom to a mental house!"  
"Who told you that-"  
"Certainly not you-"  
Whether it was Ironhide's was getting irratated at the father and daughters argument he yanked on the rope. Causing Sam to slam into the wall. In pain she let go and fell on her stomach blacking out.

()()))()()()()()()()

She woke up to only be face ot face with the concrete. Seh felt a hand on her back and looked up to see Batman kneeling by, "Are you alright?" Green Arrow and WW were standing around too.

"Wh-wha..." she suddenly froze and sat up," Where did he go? That bad-ow." she hugged her side. SAm coughed as her ribs ached, probably one of them was cracked ()(OW!!.)(

"Don't move, we're going to the JLU satilite."  
"Where's the monster?!"  
"It doesn't matter," he pulled out a communicator,"John can-"  
Sam's reached out with her powers and caused the communicator to start smoking from circuits frying. Batman looked at her angrily," What did you do that for?!"  
"We need to go after that monster."  
"We're not going anywhere till we get your ribs checked-"  
"Who gives a dang. YOU're seriously going to let a monster get away cause of a bruise?"

Batman just glared at her, "I'm your father don't talk back."

"Don't be ridiculas!"  
Wonder Woman suddenly snapped, "Would you two stop!! There's a monster running loose and you want to argue!?"

Green Arrow nodded in argeement ,"Look, I agree with Sam, let's go find the monster then go to the hospital."  
Batman tried to glare down Green Arrow but he had averted his eyes ()apparently prepared for it()then at Sam, finally he nodded.

"Let's go."

(&

meanwhile Titans tower

Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch playing video games, Kid Flash was standing at the counter making lunch again.

Cy looked around at Robin," SO, Sam's supposed to be back by 10 right?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda worried about her..."  
"Don't be, Sparky's a big girl. Figuratively speaking."

"Yaeh..."

suddenly the tv blared," Breaking news. A monster is now running loose at Algea City. A first attempt has failed. But it looks like a second attempt is going on. the JLU are on the trail."  
Robin couldn't help but growl under his breath a little bit. It seemed like those guys were always on the news. IT wasn't like he was against them. Just Batman.

"And it looks like they have a new assistent."  
Robin looked over suspicous then cried out," THat's Sam!!"  
He was right. Stormdancer, Batman ()groan() Green Arrow were running while Wonder Woman flew above them

"Wh-why's she with them!? That's the JLU!? She said she was in the city!!"

"Well, Robin, sorry but Sam is the daughter of Batman. She might go stay with him.."  
Robin looke at the tv again. Was it true? Would Sam go stay with him? GOtham was so far away, he might never see her again...

"NO. Sam's coming back. tonight. At 10. And I'll be waiting."

Oh no!! will sam go live with her father?! WIll they stop arguing long enough to ston Iron hide?? ! AND WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS??

REad and review!! thThe story will end in in 2-3 chapters

but good news?

...eh i don't feel like telling now. I will later )(procastination strikes again.()


	12. Will you go?

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Final battle maybe

Situation?

A chemically steroid monster was running loose.

Weaknesses?  
None apparent

The Team?  
A Amazon Princess aka Wonder Woman

A Archer aka Green Arrow

The Caped Crusader aka Batman aka father

a Titan aka StormDancer aka currently mad at father.

That's the situation.

It's definably not good.

#

Speaking of which they were in side of a wrecked abandoned building. Batman had laid a map onto the ground and they were all gathered around it.

"Alright, judging by the attacks, we can assume this thing has a pattern."

Green Arrow leaned on the table then looked back and forth between StormDancer and Batman, "Alright, you two are geniuses right? What can you assume?"  
StormDancer looked at Batman then looked away. Obviously not talking.

Batman ,though, just gave her a small glare," Since the first sighing that thing has been attacking Science labs all over the city. 8 to be exact."

"There's a time." said the Titan  
"What?"

"A time limit between each attack. I've been calculating it. 45.6 minutes. This monster obviously hasn't that much control. Or time limit. Every time it attacks a lab to get more energy he has to go and get more just afterwards."  
"And since we last saw it 15 minutes ago we can go to the next attack site. The closest one."  
"Not exactly. there could be another way. We could trap it. We would just need more help. I could call the other Tita-"  
"NO. We don't need there help. WE just attack it."  
"Is that your solution to everything?! Oh wait. That and getting people thrown in Mental Asylums."  
IN unison StormDancer and Batman went back to glaring at each other ()FZZZ spark spark. glare family love)(

Green Arrow looked u at them," Ok ok, you two can go to family therapy later. I agree with Batman. WE need to take this guy down now. So lets get going."

PL:L:L:L

Meanwhile

Robin didn't know why, but in the 5 minutes the news cast had come on announcing Sam being sighted with the JLU seemed give the others the idea Sam was leaving.

"Hey."  
Robin turned away from his place at the main window. Raven was standing by him

"Hey Rae."  
"How are you doing? You know with the whole thing."  
"Sam's not leaving, I think I know her better then you guys."  
"Oh really? Then why'd she leave this."  
Robin looked over at Raven in time to see her hold up a communicator. "It's Sam's, her name's inscribed in it."  
The Boy Wonder took it, then looked over at the window. "Sam was upset. She wanted to be alone. Like I said I think I know her better then the person who wouldn't stop giving her stink eyes."  
"Do you really know her? Or do you wish you do?"

Robin didn't respond. So Raven asked another," So how do you feel about her?"  
"She's my friend. Nothing more."  
"Then why are you so stuck on the thought she wont leave?"  
"Cause she's not!" Robin spun around and glared at her," You just wish she would go away cause you can't stand her. Why can't you?"  
Raven returned the glare for a while before turning her back to him

"I can read people just fine. When I looked into her soul. I sensed ther was something more to that girl then you think. She hasn't been honest about her past. OR her feelings. She's not who you think-"  
Robin slammed his fist against the window, blood ran down it, cutting his fist, "Get away from me."

Raven, unfazed, glared at him again and walked away, "You'll see I'm right. The brighter the girl. The Darker the shadow they cast."  
":()()L:L:L:L:

It was quiet in Wayne Tech lab, it had to be by far one of the best located labs, it overlooked the beach on a cliff )( strange how all a labs seem to do that)(. HAving been evacuated due to the JLU who were currently hiding behind some crates. Waiting for there steriod friend to stop by for a snack.

They suddenly felt the ground start shaking a little bit.

Obviously he had arrived.

Green Arrow nodded to WW and StormDancer. Slowly they got into place. Wonder Woman flew up to the wall while StormDancer used her powers to stick to the ceiling, waiting.

Batman didn't approve of this plan. But now wasn't the time to argue.

Everyone waited. Any minute now...

Suddenly the roofed broke through. The Monster roared and grabbed WW throwing her. Batman leapt up and grabbed her in time.  
Green Arrow leapt forward, "Plan B, improvise!"

StormDancer quickly release electricity from the walls and tried to trap the monster, but it broke free and ran at her raising it's deformed fists. A arrow exploded in the monsters arm. Ironhide looked around.

Green Arrow called, "Hey! Ugly over here!!" he shot another arrow at the monster, ice encased the monsters arm but he crushed it immediately. Throwing his head back Ironhide laughed at their puny efforts.

StormDancer never liked being laughed at. She raised her hands power surged through the floor and leapt back up into Ironhide, but instead of trying to restrain him, she pulled.

Down.

The grounds crunched as Ironhide started falling through it slowly. but suddenly the floor gave through and Ironhide disappeared through the ground.

Warily StormDancer walked towards the edge, was it gone?

"Careful." warned Batman.

'I'm not stupid 'she thought angrily, slowly she peered over it.

Suddenly a fist erupted out of the shadows and caught her around the chest.

Sam coughed, her injured ribs started aching under the pressure.

Ironhide clambered out of the hole, squeezing the girl tighter.

Batman ran forward , he threw a batarang )(seriously, they should change the name it() and then threw a disk. It exploded against his skin. Once again Ironhide laughed as StormDancer became limp, blood leaking out of her mouth.

"SAM!!" Batman was filled with cold rage he leapt forward, socking the monster across the face. First he had lost Sarah, he wasn't going to loose anyone else! He caught the monster around the neck and squeezed as hard as he could. Batman suddenly felt arms wrap around his chest and pull him away. Looking up he saw it was Wonder Woman, "What are you doing let go!!"

Green Arrow took aim," Kid now!!"  
Immediately StormDancer snapped out of her state )(a surprise to Batman() and slipped out of the monsters grasp and shot Ironhide from the front while Green Arrow shot with a quantum arrow from behind.

The energies mixed together swarming around the monster, tearing at him til the vial was finally disconnected. Instead of laughter. the cry of defeat and pain roared out of his mouth as he slowly shrank in size till he was about the size of a 6th grader.

Green Arrow gave a short cheer," Well, that's done! Good job Kiddo."

StormDancer smiled shyly )(but felt proud() or she did

Batman snapped," What was that all about?! Getting yourself captured by Ironhide like that!"  
"It was the only way to see if he was really down. It put his guard down!"  
"But there was blood coming out of your mouth."  
"Oh." Sam stuck her tongue out," et waz when i cuts my tongue. I bit through it."

"That was stupid!!" he turned to Arrow and WW ()mostly arrow(( "And you went along with it??"  
"Whoa whoa Bats. It was her idea. But it was a good idea." defended Arrow

"Allowing a child to expose herself, put her self in danger is-"  
"Exactly what you would of done."

"We're going to Gotham come on Sam." Batman fumed then turned to StormDancer but she was walking away,

"Where do you think you're going?!"  
"Away from you!! I'm not a child!!"

"come back here!"  
"No. I've lived my whole life without a father adn I don't need one now!!" and with that she slammed the door behind her.

Arrow hurried after her," Sam!"

The 2 remaining heroes stood there in shock. Batman half wanted to yell but he just stood there. His stone emotionless face back on. He turned to WW," Let's get this man to jail."  
"What about your daughter?"  
"Let her do what she wants."

"Do you really want that?" she asked, her eyes softening with concern

"No...she deserves to be mad at me...we're both just to proud to say anything."

WW turned his head towards her ,"Take it this way, either loose your daughter, or swallow your pride."

#

Sam was walking down the empty streets. Wiping her eyes," You don't regret what you said, you don't-"  
"Do you really mean that kid?"

She turned to See Arrow then bowed her head, "No, I-I've never felt so bad but-"  
Suddenly a black car shot out and parked next to them. Batman climbed out, "Wait!"  
Sam felt her sadness return and turned her head away," What do you want?"  
"To talk."  
"Look I'm not going to Gotham I don't care what you say-"  
Suddenly Batman grabbed her and hugged her tightly," I know," he whispered quietly," And I'm very sorry...I just came into your life a little late...I'll still be there for you...just in the shadows..."  
Sam stood shocked for a sec then hugged him back, burring her teary face into his chest. Both father and daughter stood there. At peace with each other. Finally Sam drew away, wiping her eyes, "I-I-I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be." Batman smiled at her gently, 'she really does look like her mother'. He handed her a set of keys," Go on."  
"WH-what?" the extremely nice car!? ," How will you get home?"  
"I got a Batjet. Go on."  
Sam hesitated then hugged him before clambering in the drivers side extremely resetting the seating and drove away.

Batman watched her go. A small smile on his face. Arrow stood by him," So you think she has a license?"  
"She has a Super heroes license right? It's good enough." and with that he walked away.

6

6 hours later.

Robin sat in the Living room. He had thought Sam would of been hungry when she got back so he had made some skyline...but it was already 10:45 and she wasn't in sight."

Raven walked in," I'm sorry About Sam."  
"Don't be, she'll be home."  
"Robin-"

Suddenly there was a explosion. Looking outside. they saw fireworks lighting up the sky outside the tower.

'Strange.' Thought Robin, 'Blue fire-' realizing what it meant he ran outside.

Sam stood there, in front of the extremely nice lambro. She smiled,  
"Sorry I'm late-"  
without saying a word Robin hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

Sam coughed," Robin. Ribs. Long Day."  
"Oh sorry." he let go. "How did it go with your father?"  
"Let's just say the worlds at peace."  
Robin smiled then saw the car," I can't believe he gave you the lambro. He didn't' even give Ryan the Lambro. It looks in good shape though-"  
there was a stampede as car freak Cyborg leapt down in front of them "WAHO!! A LAMBRO!!" he walked around in," This is a very nice car!! Good shape.-" then he saw the drivers side" WATH THE F BOMB SAM!! IT'S RUIEND!! THERE'S SCRATCHES, THE DRIVERS DOORS' GONE!"

SAm giggled then hid behind Robin," A superhero's license is just as good as a real one!"

--

meanwhile in gotham.

Bruce Wayne entered the mansion NO sound except what came from the living room. He walked in to see his son lying on the couch, hugging his stomach and moaning in agony.

"You ok?"  
"No!! No more leeks!! Have mercy!!"

Bruce chuckled softly and ruffled his sons hair.

For the first time in a long time...instead of feeling Broken cause of everything he lost...

He felt whole for everything he had.

Wow, this is a big deal for me, I've written many stories, some Fan some real. But It's very rare when i complete one.

Oh the good news? There's going to be a sequel in the Teen titan section called A new Face. So look for it!!

Oh there's 3 special people I like to thank

JoPoGirlKicksAss

DeathStrokeKAtana

Grywolf

and Baying-For-the-moon

and now. to my complete gratitude it is my honor to finally say these words

THE END!

?

for now

next chapter's a preview so look for it too!! Actually it's right here oh there might be a story about Ryan


	13. Preview of Gifts and Curses

Sneak peak of Gifts and Curses locatated under teen titans!!

Deep below the city of Algea city lay a broken room. DEstroyed by a battle so many years ago...no one lives here.

Except one.

The man ,only 17, does not seem to mind it's dirtiness. One couch with torn up cushions that surved as a bed. A dented fridge from when he 'borrowed' food. He lived like this for 2 months now...his body was tall and lean, his hair was grey, long and unruly reaching his waist, only wearing black jeans and a trenchcoat. His eyes were pure black, like dark tunnels...

he reached out with his powers to listen to the radio waves...what had he missed?

'President visited Germany-'

'Mayor of New York was kissing babies for his campaign'

All useless to him

'a hero called StormDancer was seen in Jump city , ovbiously back with the Titans.'

StormDancer?! He reached with red electricity to pull up the image. of the girl with blue eyes...the girl he had never forgotten.

"Sam."

**There you go!!! If you're not that big of a fan over Sam, you can Just go to my Mini Story: 'Father's son, Kage' IT's all about her older brother Ryan!!**


End file.
